The Hetalia RP of Legends Or not?
by midnight strikes2003
Summary: Thank you to Vlamister for RP ing with a crazy 13 year old. basicly... stuff. that is the best way to describe this... will get a story line later. please. this. is. not. how. I. normaly. write. So if you do read this, PLEASE read my other stuff too! PASTA!
1. Chapter 1

_**AN**_

 _ **Okay then. Welp. I have been working on an rp with my buddy,Vlamister, ANd you should Check Them out because they rock. YAY. Also. Sorry about the randomness of this. We usually do this late at night, Soooooo... Yah. Sorry about OCCness too. .**_

 _ **France: HONHONHON!**_

 _ **Me:GO AWAY FRANCE! Okie dokie then here we gooo... FRANCE!**_

Germany:ITALY!

Italy:PASSTAAAAA!

Germany:No. Clean up the pasta!

*Romano comes in*

Romano: LEAVE MY BROTHER ALONE, YOU FUCKING POTATO BASTARD!

Germany:wait... what?

*America Busts Through window*

America: Dude, Great party!

*Rest of G8 and Prussia come in*

M:Wait... Sealand is not invited again, of course

England(Too drunk to notice):That git? Why should he come?

France:Guys, I just counted and there are nine people in the room!

Canada(Pleasantly): I wonder if they will notice me this time,Eh...

*Prussia makes it into German Sparkle party and nordics walk in.*

Sealand: Lithuania invited me to show me how to be nation, but he told to not be like Russia!

Russia:KolKolKolkolkolkolkolkolkol

Latvia; mister Russia, don't listen to him he's new he doesn't know how to lie

Baltics: LATVIA!

*scarf starts attacking and russia brings out pipe and chases around the poor baltics.*

*Canada is sick of being ignored, so he starts singing Canadian Please at the top of his lungs.*

*Latvia begs to be spared*

*Cuba hugs Canada saying he's great then thinks he's America,punches him, then hugs him again*

*Italy decides things have gone too far when russia has knocked out all three baltics, se he morphs back into chibi form, and makes them all retreat like he did with turkey. the only three left besides him are germany japan and grease, who fell asleep.*

 _ **AN**_

 _ **THere. You . FUcking. Go. Will be updating regularly. IDK if M own Hetalia, But I don't. NUPE.**_

 _ **Peace in a bowl of PASTA**_

 _ **Midnight**_

 _ **ALSO M is vlamister, so we may be writing ourselves in, but only if most of the nationsare dead drunk or some one breaks the fourth wall. I am Midnight, of course...**_

 ** _England: What Midnight means is subscribe for more crazy rubbish like this..._**

 ** _America: Dude, Don't be such a downer! But yah, follow midnight_**

 ** _Italy: ve~ read hera other stories too! She says that Hee storyMeet the Mainlands in much a better! Grazi for a reading!_**


	2. Chapter 2

_**Herow again. Personally, I think you must be almost as crazy as me if you are STILL reading this, But okay... Thanks to M for helping out with this... Oh Gad..**_

 _ **Last time, German sparkle party. We pick up with Chibi Italy With Germany, Japan, And a sleeping Grease.**_

 _ **Italy: Read Midnight's Other stuff too, Even thought...**_

 ** _Me:SHUT UP ITALY NO SPOILERS!_**

 ** _Italy *whimpers*_**

 ** _Germany:Vhat did you do to Italy?_**

*Italy then morphs back, kisses a very drunk germany on both cheeks and falls asleep*

*America runs in and screams: I saved everyone I'm the hero Then leaves*

*meanwhile France goes on a rampage, trying to have sex with England.*

England: get away from me frog!

America (creepily from a corner): USUK USUK USUK USUK USUK

France: honhonhon!

Japan: America-san, should we stop them? *whisper* Western culture is weird

America: China I chose you!

*China beats the shit out of them*

England gets dragged away by America

Canada: Papa?

France: HONHONHON *purple aura surrounds him*

Russia attacks china and his beautiful man ponytail...

Canada:PAPA?!

France: Matthieu, how do you feel about...family love?

Latvia: *tries to pull Russia off China, poor Latvia*

Canada:umm... OH LOOK!HI CUBA! bye papa...

France: No no, Matthew...Cuba left honhon- *gets hit by Angered British man*

*Prussia and Cuba help poor, poor Canada escape his insane father.*

*America hits them both and runs off with Canada screeching that Matthew is HIS*

*Prussia turns around to beat up france, and he joins England...*

Prussia:FOR BIRDIE!

As soon as Prussia sees Canada is gone, he goes to find America.

Meanwhile Greece is with his many cats,and Germany is with Italy as everything in the world is good!

 **Welp, That is chaos...**

 **I DON'T OWN HETALIA DON'T SUE ME I AM ONLY 13 YEARS OLD!**


	3. Chapter 3

_**An**_

 _ **YAY ANOTHER CHAPTER!?  
Italy: Ceio Everyone!**_

 _ **Me: WHY ARE YOU STILL READING THIS?! WHATEVER!**_

 _ **OKay, last time... AMERICA BECAME A STALKER, CANADA WAS HIT ON BY EVERYONE AND OTHER RANDOM SHIT HAPPENED! THIS TIME... I am so very, very confused.**_

*America has made Matthew watch a scary movie with him*

*Until Italy's brother shows up*

-Three days later-

*Italy is still trying to comfort Romano from the "scary american movie"*

*France is telling every he and England are remarrying*

*Japan is helping America with his fear of American movies*

*Romano is yelling at Germany for stealing his brother.*

*France convinces America and Canada he got England back*

*Canada is very thankful that France has stopped coming after him. Until Prussia sees him, and drags him away.*

Prussia:Hello birdie... KESESESESESESE

Canada: No! Someone help!

But of course no one heard him. he is Canada after all...

France: Yes, Arthur has asked me to marry him!

America: No way dude that's awesome!

Canada:America!Papa?ANYONE PLEASE!

Italy and Germany are watching some scary movie. I say watching, but really, I mean Italy screaming, Germany trying to stop him from crying, and Hungary spying with a nose bleed, and a camera.

America sees Prussia disappear with Canada and is too late

Japan also has a major nosebleed from seeing Italy and Germany on a couch cuddled together.

America flips.

Japan cries because he loves America but alas...

Of course, France is hit by England.

Grease tries to comfort Japan.

Japan sniffles

Grease hands japan a tiny adorable kitten and it mews and is very cute.

Japan smiles

Grease meows.

Japan asks if he's a neko

Grease: No.

.. sadly

Grease starts to cry.

Japan doesn't know how to feelings so pats his back

Grease's multitude of cats start to mewl sadly.

Japan freaks out and brings him more cats

They also start to cry.

Italy and Germany are silently laughing at Japan's pitiful attempts.

Japan looks at them and sighs. He, then, tells Japanese urban legends to the two laughing.

Iand Germany back out of the room slowly, and Grease stops crying and starts laughing very suddenly.

Japan smiles and says he sees a girl dripping with water behind them.

Italy screams like a girl and runs away.

Germany: WHY CAN'T YOU RUN THIS FAST AALL THE TIIIIIIME?!

Italy:AHHHHHHHHH!

 _ **An**_

 _ **We own not hetalia... *Sighs***_

 _ **Italy: Is she gone, Bella?**_

 _ **Me: There was never a girl dripping water...**_

 _ **Germany: See?**_

 _ **Italy: Oh... well, Ceio!**_


	4. Chapter 4

**Hallo My monkey reader army! Heh, I just called you monkeys! Heh heh heh! Anyway, Last time, Japan Scared the crapola out of Italy, Roma saw an American horror, Canada is ignored, And... GerIta, PruCan, one sided AmeriPan, And a Japanese nosebleed. This time, Weird shit. I mean, You wouldn't expect anything else from this story at this point...**

Japan: *laughs*

Grease looks scared but is still laughing.

Japan talks about England hearing a child laughing.

Grease has the cat-army leave. He looks very scared.

Japan smiles and says England's crazy

Meanwhile, America is beating the crap out of Prussia and Canada is trying to get america to stop.

France is laughing while England is lecturing America.

And Prussia has dragged Canada off again

America: MATTIE! I WILL SAVE YOUUUUUUUU~!

Cuba: AMERICA YOU BASTARD! *punches Canada*

Canada starts ranting at Cuba because he got away from Prussia just in time to be punched.

Cuba apologizes.

Canada is pissed and continues his rant. America starts feeling bad for cuba because he knows how hard it is to be on the receiving end of Canada's fury.

Cuba kisses Canada.

Canada stops, and then faints into cuba's arms. Prussia sees this, and runs away.

Cuba sighs and takes him home.

Prussia comes at Cuba with a butter knife

Prussia: I'll SAVE YOU BIRDIE!

Canada wakes up.

Cuba: *hates Prussia*

Prussia stabs Cuba in the leg with his butter knife, takes Canada and runs off again.

Canada is pissed again.

Cuba asks Prussia for coffee.

Prussia refuses, and knocks Canada out because he triped. To be fair he knocked himself out to

and he woke up to the horrified screams of birdie, who had suddenly turned into a woman...

 **BUM BUM BUUUUUMM!**

 **ANyways, I don't own Hetalia, And I probs never will. D:... Don't know about M... They might own it! I'll ask!**


End file.
